yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Field Spell Card
カード | romaji = Fīrudo Mahō Kādo | japanese = フィールド魔法カード | furigana = フィールドまほうカード | japanese translated = Field Magic Card | english = Field Spell Card | french = Carte Magie de Terrain | german = Spielfeldzauberkarte | portuguese = | italian = Carta Magia Terreno | korean = 필드 마법 카드 | spanish = Carta Mágica de Campo }} Field Spell Cards or Field Magic Cards (Japanese: フィールド Fīrudo Mahō Kādo; Chinese: 場地魔法卡 Chǎngdì Mófǎkǎ) have the advantage of being able to change the entire state of play for both you and your opponent's side of the field. Most cards center around boosting ATK, DEF, or both, for cards with Specific Attributes, or Types. They are Spell Speed 1. But many Field Spells have effects that focus on things other than just ATK and DEF boosts, such as recycling cards ("Madolche Chateau", "The Grand Spellbook Tower"), weakening your opponent's monsters ("Shien's Castle of Mist"), searching monsters and/or swarming the field ("Naturia Forest", "Shrine of Mist Valley", "Scrap Factory") or even preventing the Field from being swarmed ("Summon Breaker"); there are some ones that apply their effects only to your cards/side of the Field ("The Seal of Orichalcos", "Mount Sylvania"). Field Spell Cards must be placed in the Field Card Zone, and there can only be one in play (face-up) at any given time. If one is already active on either side of the field and another one is activated, the previous Field Spell Card is destroyed via Game Mechanics. (This will no longer be true in the OCG from March 21st 2014; both players will now be able to control a single Field Spell Card.) You may activate a Field Spell Card at any time during your Main Phase; any card that currently occupies that Field Card Zone is automatically destroyed beforehand via Game Mechanics. If you Set a Field Spell Card and your opponent already has one active, the opponent's Field Spell Card is neither destroyed nor negated. Setting a Field Spell Card does not start a Chain. Activating a Field Spell Card (from your hand or by flipping it face-up) does start a Chain. If a Field Spell Card is destroyed before its activation resolves in a Chain, the previous Field Spell Card is not destroyed (for example, if "Mystical Space Typhoon" is chained to that Field Spell Card's activation). A Field Spell needs to remain on the field to resolve, so their effect(s) are not applied if they are destroyed before they can resolve. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force video games, Field Spell Cards can produce an animation on the Playing Field, such as a soaring bird for "Rising Air Current". Example Trivia * "The Seal of Orichalcos" is the only Field Spell Card that can be activated only once per Duel. * "Dragon Ravine" was the first, and currently is the only, Field Spell Card to be Forbidden. * The "Ghostrick" archetype is the one that have more Field Spell Cards, having 3 ("Ghostrick Mansion", "Museum" and "Parade"). ** Also, they are the only Spell Cards that offer support to the archetype. * "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is mentioned in many card lores of "The Agent" monsters, but its effect does not support this archetype explicitly or directly. Category:Types of Spell Cards